Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia/Rules
General #As per FANDOM Terms of Use and COPPA, you must be at least 13 years old to register or hold an account. If anyone is found to be under this age, they will be banned until their 13th birthday. #Do not use profanity, including abbreviations or any form of censoring. #Do not harass other users and do not provoke anyone suspected of spam or vandalism. #Do not use hate speech or any sort of disrespectful language. #Sockpuppet (duplicate) accounts are not allowed without a valid reason and/or prior notification of a staff member. If one or both of these conditions are not met, the sockpuppet account will be permanently banned and the original user will be banned or have their ban extended should they be using the sockpuppet to circumvent it. #Do not "mini-mod" by warning a user if they have broken a rule. Instead, contact a member of staff and they will deal with the user. #Do not edit for the sake of editing/badge-earning, and please try to consolidate your edits if you make multiple so they are easier to keep track of. #Think about if what you are doing could potentially break our rules. If you are unsure about something, please contact a member of staff and we will try to answer any questions. Layout Rules #With exceptions, most content articles should adhere to the following format: ##Basic information (just a sentence or two regarding the product, including if it was only sold at a certain chain of stores or if it was only available in a certain way) ##Product Description (includes box description, Character Card, or online description) ##Includes (if a set, vehicle multi-pack, track pack, etc., list what content it comes with) ##*Generally, the list should be laid out as follows: ##**Vehicles ##**Coaches and Cars ##**Non-Rail Vehicles ##**Bridges & Tunnels ##**Destinations ##**Accessories ##**Track ##**Miscellaneous (if applicable) ##Versions (if a product has undergone changes, list them by year) ##Variants (if a vehicle has unique versions of itself, list them) ##Trivia (list important or interesting aspects about the product or its design process) ##*Trivia does not include facts about the character or place as it stands in any other Thomas & Friends media (i.e. saying that Neil was only seen in the Railway Series). ##Gallery (with exceptions the Image Rules section, post images of the product here) #Listed items on content articles must be put in a scroll box if the list includes more than five items. #Only link another item the first time it is mentioned on a page. #Only bold a name at the very beginning of the Basic Information section. Image Rules # With exceptions, uploaded images must be of high quality. # Please only upload images that are .jpg or .png. # Do not upload watermarked images unless there are no other available pictures. # Image file names must clearly reflect the subject of the image and adhere to the following format: ## For boxes - (Year applicable, Item Name, "Box").jpg/png ### Example - 2001ThomasBox.jpg ## For products - (Year applicable, Item Name).jpg/png ### Example - 2012Skarloey.png ## For logos - (Year applicable, Company/Product Line Name, "Logo").jpg/png ### Example - 1994LearningCurveLogo.png, 2013ThomasWoodenRailwayLogo.jpg Gallery Rules # If a product or other article has an image gallery with a large number of pictures, it must have its own gallery tab so as to not crowd the main page.